His Farewell, from the one you can't love
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Protection is indeed hidden in the source of online chatting, Protection from themselves and what could have been but shouldn't have been. Read to find out. So so sorry typos, uploading sucks.


**Hehe.. hi! Yeah this is just a little addition to be honest i wanted to make it pertaining to another anime but i just couldn't bring myself to it. KiraxCagalli forever ne! lol Hmm.. There's a secret to this story so if you don't figure out be sure to ask if you're curious It's short in detail and completely personality driven based, no gundam talks, just the two with a little mention of other characters. Hope you like and Understand. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed, just this conversation and story **

**A/N: Characters might be a bit OOC at times, deal with it . Some strong verbal content and sorry for typos and etc. But to keep it to a reality like story the typos in the AIM conversations are purposely done. **

**Sunstar648Cagalli **

**MidnightpilotKira **

**Athrunismyname is well.. duh think **

**Italics is Cagalli's Inner mind. and memories Later on.**

Picking up his phone to look at her picture, the one he was about to call, he sighed and reluctantly placed the previously aformentioned devise back down on the counter. No screw it he blantantly threw it across the phone, not like he hardly cared about treating his mobile devise with care.

Sitting back down he looked at his laptop and with his quick coordinator hands turned on the screen and accessed the internet, He knew should we be on, She was after all waiting for his call.

_By The way I still have every intention on calling you and yelling at you, so don't you dare go to bed yet._

She sighed. "What an asshole" She continued to type, actually to her semi boyfriend who had mentioned that he was getting ready to go to work.

**Athrunismyname 12:40 am: **Ima be heading of to work darling, Don't stay too late in the office and online for to long, It'll rot you're brain, I'll see ya in the morning when I get back, love you.

**Athrunismyname 12:40 am: **You there Cagalli?

**Sunstar648 12:41am: **What? Oh yeah.. right see ya later.

**Athrunismyname 12:41 am: **Um.. okay love you too

**Auto-Response from Sunstar648 12:41 am : **Um.. Out.

**Athrunismyname 12:42 am: **...

**Athrunismyname signs off.**

" Look at me I'm just sitting here not doing anything... Oh Athrun signed off...hmph" Moving to get off her chair, Cagalli started to stretch her legs, around was a mess of documents that needed approval and the blinds to her office were shut closed, leaving nothing but the lamp light as her visual aid to the dark and lonely office.

"Kira..." Falling to the floor, she couldn't control her sobs, the night before had been a disaster, the 'gang' had met up to hang out, excluding Lacus and Athrun, actually it was just herself and the boys, quite funny really how she was always considered just one of the guys. The group consisted of Kira, herself, Yzak, Dereka and some other guys from the Archangle she couldn't place the name of. It was Yzak's last day before being shipped to a new PLANT, and soon would be Kira to follow after.

Yzak had always had a thing for Cagalli, even telling Kira so, actually on occassion when Athrun wasn't around Kira wanted his newfound friend to try and make a move so he can get it over and done with. No one saw the pain in his eyes when he offered a chance to Yzak to try and get with Cagalli.

It had ended oh so wrong, oh so very wrong. Still on the floor, now in a sitting position, she could do nothing but look up at the ceiling in a daze, recollecting all he had said and done, all the farway glances and blushes, smirks and hidden smiles, all the painful glares and heart wrentching sighs. All the times she saw nothing but his back slowly growing further in distance from her. " I should have stopped you, what If I stopped that cab what If.. Wow I'm going crazy here I am talking to myself as If it's going to change any-" A loud IM sound was heard back at her desk generating a volt of electricity up and down her body, her head spun quickly and soon to follow were her feet racing back to the screen.

**MidnightPilot 12:44 AM: i cant bring myself to call you, cuz if i do, ima gonna get mad, and if i get mad im gonna yell, and if i yell then the little one will wake up**

Another jolt, a skip of the heart and now is where it all begins to make a sure finale, no thinking, no descriptions just words uttered through a false sense of reality, through what is the only protection from their feelings and expression, reactions to what cynical words shall definately be thrown out in the moment of heated, blazed passion and anger, misunderstanding and wanting, and most of all regret. Protection is indeed hidden in the source of online chatting, Protection from themselves and what could have been but shouldn't have been.

How else could she have responded but with a simple...

**Sunstar648 12:45 AM: **aw fun over.  
**MidnightPilot 12:45 AM: ****i will tell you this though, i didnt take it back, i had no intentions on takin it back  
MidnightPilot 12:45 AM: ur just impossible  
MidnightPilot 12:45 AM: and thats that  
Sunstar648 12:45 AM: **pfft.  
**MidnightPilot12:45 AM: ****so hmf  
Sunstar648 12:45 AM: **i did nothing wrong  
**Sunstar648 12:45 AM: **stop being a baby  
**MidnightPilot 12:45 AM: ****breathes  
MidnightPilot 12:45 AM: u did nothing wrong?**

_Keep it Up don't Falter Cagalli.._

**Sunstar648 12:45 AM: **oh come on get  
**Sunstar648 12:45 AM: **mad

**MidnightPilot 12:45 AM: are you serious?  
Sunstar648 12:45 AM: **you being mad is fun  
**Sunstar648 12:46 AM: **it'll make things easier i suppose  
**MidnightPilot 12:46 AM: ****ugh  
Sunstar648 12:46 AM: **okay okay  
**Sunstar648 12:46 AM: **im sorry  
**MidnightPilot 12:46 AM: ****for?  
MidnightPilot 12:46 AM: being a complete asshole, yeah that about sums it up  
Sunstar648 12:46 AM: **i dont know, for whatever i couldve possibly done to piss you off even tho i seriousy dont see what i did  
**Sunstar648 12:46 AM: **..  
**Sunstar648 12:46 AM: **fuck you  
**Sunstar648 12:46 AM: **i was not an asshole  
**MidnightPilot 12:46 AM: ****ur jokign righjt  
Sunstar648 12:46 AM: **you wrere the asshole!  
**MidnightPilot 12:46 AM: ****omg  
MidnightPilot 12:47 AM: i dont know where to begin..  
MidnightPilot 12:47 AM: the whole night, u were literally trying to make me jelous of the many boys u either like or had some fling with  
MidnightPilot 12:48 AM: was it honestly necessart  
Sunstar648 12:48 AM: **omg how!  
**MidnightPilot 12:48 AM: ****y  
MidnightPilot 12:48 AM: ...  
Sunstar648 12:48 AM: **i totally was not  
**Sunstar648 12:48 AM: **at all  
**Sunstar648 12:48 AM: **are you seiou?  
**Sunstar648 12:48 AM: **serious  
**MidnightPilot12:48 AM: ****man, u dont even realize it  
Sunstar648 12:48 AM: **if i recall  
**Sunstar648 12:48 AM: **the only thing i possibly did that might have come out as trying to get you jealous but truly was not my intention  
**Sunstar648 12:48 AM: **was being with Yzak 24/7  
**Sunstar648 12:48 AM: **and why was that?  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **oh because you and Dereka were always together  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **and i had no girl friend to stick with  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **and hes nice  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **and  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **AND  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **all you didn with Dereka  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **is talk about how you wanted to hook up with Lacus so badly  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **afnnd fucking Flay  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **and Mira's boobs  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **i mean seriously  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **wtf  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **like i can take it

Her Hands are sweaty, her heart is racing, his heart is aching, all beating at the same time, with the same thing in mind, betrayl regret, anguish, pain, hate, love. Her mind an interception of fast fluid movement painstakingly coming up with whatever comes to mind in a response to his words, in response to what had happened the previous night. Her typos became more frequent, she had no control, tried to rectify.. tried to rectify what.. the typos.. or her feelings for him.

**MidnightPilot 12:49 AM: OH GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK  
Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **..  
**Sunstar648 12:49 AM: **what!  
**MidnightPilot 12:49 AM: ****Dereka was th eone who brought up all those convos  
MidnightPilot12:50 AM: i didnt start ne of em, the one about Mirallia, i did not want to bring her into this at all, Lacus, that was done deal, and Flay, WTF  
Sunstar648 12:50 AM: **no when he asked for a favor you kept saying " and what favor did you do for me" which immmediately fucking leads to the Lacus thing  
**MidnightPilot 12:50 AM: ****i hate Flay  
Sunstar648 12:50 AM: **ugh listen  
**Sunstar648 12:50 AM: **i honestly didnt care cause yeah  
**Sunstar648 12:50 AM: **i knew you basically was in love with her  
**Sunstar648 12:50 AM: **so ive learned to deal with you mentioning her  
**Sunstar648 12:51 AM: **but for you to accuse me of trying to get you jealous  
**MidnightPilot 12:51 AM: ****IT WAS SO TRUE  
MidnightPilot 12:51 AM: honestly Cagalli..**

_Was it?_ _Was it really true..?_

**Sunstar648 12:51 AM: **you know what, whatever i was NOT TRYING to get you jealous, but whatever i did to MAKE you jealous, i am sooooo sorry cause you know i matter to you THAT much  
**MidnightPilot 12:51 AM: ****and even when i tried talking to you, u literally, LITERALLY, ran away, so i said fuck it, theres no point  
Sunstar648 12:51 AM: **wtf  
**Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **i always talked to you!  
**MidnightPilot12:52 AM: ****WTF  
MidnightPilot12:52 AM: ARE U TLAKING ABOUT...  
Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **you didnt do anything that show any recollection of your admittance to liking me on sat night  
**Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **so i was like fuck it  
**MidnightPilot 12:52 AM: ****OMG  
Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **he takes it back ONCE AGAIN  
**Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **so i decided to leave you alone  
**Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **and chill with Yzak  
**Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **that one time i ran away TO Yzak  
**Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **was because you thought iw as going to hit you  
**Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **when in reality  
**Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **i wanted to HUG you  
**Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **so i got pissed  
**Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **and left you  
**MidnightPilot 12:52 AM: ****oh dont try that...  
MidnightPilot 12:52 AM: thats bull shit  
Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **im not trying anything!  
**MidnightPilot 12:52 AM: ****and u know  
Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **yeah i hit you a lot  
**MidnightPilot 12:52 AM: ****it  
Sunstar648 12:52 AM: **you know thats me  
**MidnightPilot 12:52 AM: ****...  
Sunstar648 12:53 AM: **but im sooo fucking tired _... So very tired Kira..._  
**Sunstar648 12:53 AM: **of you always backing away cause you think im going to hit when you havent done anything to provoke me to hitting you  
**Sunstar648 12:53 AM: **i thought i was going to have some alone time  
**Sunstar648 12:53 AM: **get a few last words out b4 you leave  
**Sunstar648 12:53 AM: **but i never got the danmn chance  
**Sunstar648 12:53 AM: **and you never gave me a chance and never took one  
**Sunstar648 12:53 AM: **so wtf am i suppose to do  
**Sunstar648 12:53 AM: **follow you aorund like a puppy  
**Sunstar648 12:53 AM: **and beg  
**Sunstar648 12:53 AM: **fuck no!

And here is where it Hits, Here is when it seems to all end.

**MidnightPilot 12:53 AM: i never took a chance?  
Sunstar648 12:54 AM: **not last night no you didnt  
**MidnightPilot 12:54 AM: ****i never gave u a chance?  
MidnightPilot 12:54 AM: are u fucking kidding me..  
MidnightPilot12:54 AM: honestly, what do u want from me  
MidnightPilot 12:54 AM: i was there, i tried, you deemed it funny to just iono, ignore me and chill with Yzak the whole night  
MidnightPilot 12:54 AM: so i gave up  
Sunstar648 12:55 AM: **please tell specifically how you tried to talk to me  
**MidnightPilot 12:55 AM: ****and i dont care the u chilled with Yzak, thas cool, w/e, but at least have the decency to talk to me  
Sunstar648 12:55 AM: **cause i dont rem anyof it  
**Sunstar648 12:55 AM: **i did tlak to you!  
**Sunstar648 12:55 AM: **i initiated all the fucking convos  
**Sunstar648 12:56 AM: **how can you say i did nothing!  
**Sunstar648 12:56 AM: **i dont believe you omg lol  
**MidnightPilot 12:56 AM: ****um its easy, u did absolutely nothin  
Sunstar648 12:56 AM: **lol you are comepltely impossible  
**Sunstar648 12:56 AM: **wow  
**MidnightPilot 12:56 AM: ****IM IMPOSSIBLE?  
MidnightPilot 12:56 AM: ...  
Sunstar648 12:57 AM: **okay so tell me, you're really mad because you believe that i ignored you all night?  
**MidnightPilot 12:57 AM: ****well yes, hence the argument**

The Big Question. _I did it for you. _

**Sunstar648 12:57 AM: **right.  
**Sunstar648 12:57 AM: **aren't you the least bit proud that i gave what you and Yzak wanted  
**MidnightPilot 12:58 AM: ****oh i wouldve been about 4 months ago  
MidnightPilot 12:58 AM: hell, even 1 month ago  
MidnightPilot 12:58 AM: but now...  
MidnightPilot 12:58 AM: fuck it, yeah im proud  
MidnightPilot12:58 AM: awesom for u and Yzak  
MidnightPilot 12:59 AM: sigh  
Sunstar648 12:59 AM: **why do you do this.

_Why..._

**MidnightPilot 12:59 AM: do what?1  
Sunstar648 12:59 AM: **i dont know anymore  
**Sunstar648 12:59 AM: **i dont even know why i continue to fight with you  
**MidnightPilot 1:00 AM: ****this time i thought it would be a lil bit different  
Midnigh Pilot 1:00 AM: but i guess not  
MidnightPilot 1:00 AM: and hey, what do i know..  
Sunstar648 1:00 AM: **what do you mean different  
**MidnightPilot 1:01 AM: ****nothing, nvm, theres honestly no point  
MidnightPilot 1:01 AM: i leave in 2 days, lets just let bygones be bygones  
MidnightPilot 1:01 AM: heh..  
Sunstar648 1:01 AM: **yeah, bygones  
**Sunstar648 1:02 AM: **you know.  
**Sunstar648 1:02 AM: **i probably wont actually ever see you again  
**Sunstar648 1:02 AM: **its really dawning on me  
**MidnightPilot 1:02 AM: ****yeh, pretty shitty last time together huh  
Sunstar648 1:03 AM: **lol, its what we are good at eh?  
**MidnightPilot 1:03 AM: ****yeah i guess  
Sunstar648 1:03 AM: **like i said maybe it makes things easier  
**Sunstar648 1:03 AM: **if what i had hoped to happen would have happened  
**Sunstar648 1:03 AM: **things would surely suck after  
**MidnightPilot 1:04 AM: ****what were hoping to happen?  
**_Like you don't know, Goddamn you! _To the side of her, papers were strewn acorss the table, hitting the wind formulated by the brask action, hitting together to make a clasping sound, then gradually falling to the ground lifeless, emulating the exact feelings that crawled through her, the passionate anger dangling down to a wim of Hoplessness.

**Sunstar648 1:04 AM: **nothing/  
**MidnightPilot 1:04 AM: ****u might as well tell me  
Sunstar648 1:04 AM: **you dont tell me what you want to say half the time  
**Sunstar648 1:04 AM: **and we have our reasons  
**Sunstar648 1:04 AM: **some things are better left unsaid  
**MidnightPilot 1:05 AM: ****im not gonna see u again and im gonna like try to erase u from my life, no offense  
MidnightPilot 1:05 AM: but whats the point  
Sunstar648 1:05 AM: **hah  
**Sunstar648 1:05 AM: **you dont want me apart of your memories?  
**Sunstar648 1:05 AM: **thats awesome.  
**MidnightPilot 1:05 AM: ****i figured it wouldnt hurt as much**

"Is there that Same Somber smile on you're face Kira..?" A sigh. " The one that is the mirror image of my own..."

**Sunstar648 1:06 AM: **i hate you.  
**MidnightPilot 1:06 AM: ****i know  
MidnightPilot1:06 AM: i love you though, ha, i feel like we've swapped roles  
MidnightPilot 1:06 AM: this is fucking awesome  
MidnightPilot 1:06 AM: i need to leave Orb**

The lamp light is off now, no one knows when it was switched, the screen resolution of light is the only guidance to a face that is shrouded in darkness, one side is revealed a side where water seems to be flowing, a small stream, river of sadness, undulating.

**Sunstar648 1:06 AM: **yeah  
**Sunstar648 1:07 AM: **fuck Kira  
**MidnightPilot 1:07 AM: ****wha  
h0m3 sl1ce icE 1:07 AM: woah, what  
Sunstar648 1:07 AM: **would you change anything?  
**MidnightPilot 1:08 AM: ****a lot  
Sunstar648 1:08 AM: **never meeting me lol?  
**MidnightPilot 1:08 AM: ****lol, it crossed my minf  
MidnightPilot 1:08 AM: mind  
Sunstar648 1:08 AM: **same rofl  
**Sunstar648 1:08 AM: **i keep thinking  
**Sunstar648 1:09 AM: **what would have happened if i stopped you from calling a cab  
**Sunstar648 1:09 AM: **but then i think  
**Sunstar648 1:09 AM: **nothing would have happened  
**Sunstar648 1:09 AM: **cause nothing should happen, and Yzak was there, and that night was about him  
**Sunstar648 1:09 AM: **and to do that to him..  
**Sunstar648 1:09 AM: **heh  
**MidnightPilot 1:10 AM: ****well, Yzak got wat he wanted**

_A flash of a guy with white hair pinning a girl with fiery blonde to a phone booth making out with her as she contemplates someone else runs through the night sky._

**  
Sunstar648 1:10 AM: **thats all that matters right.  
**MidnightPilot 1:10 AM: ****yep, i guess so.  
MidnightPilot 1:10 AM: damn, we're good friends to him  
Sunstar648 1:11 AM: **lol fuck yeah that guy owes us big  
**MidnightPilot 1:11 AM: ****heh**

**MidnightPilot1:12 AM: shit.. i honestly feel like this is it  
Sunstar648 1:12 AM: **thats because it is.

_That's Because it is..._

**MidnightPilot 1:12 AM: ha, theres a scary thought for yah  
MidnightPilot 1:12 AM: i dont know how to end it though  
Sunstar648 1:13 AM: **i mean i wont be able to see you tomorrow or thurs cause your majorly booked right?  
**Sunstar648 1:13 AM: **and then thats it ur gone  
**Sunstar648 1:13 AM: **and come christmas im going away for vaca before i start my semester in niagara  
**MidnightPilot 1:13 AM: ****tomorrow im with my mom, then dinner at Athruns, and thursday im packing  
MidnightPilot1:13 AM: so yeah, im done  
Sunstar648 1:14 AM: **no loop holes ;  
**MidnightPilot 1:14 AM: ****heh, none whatsoever  
Sunstar648 1:15 AM: **unless its the wee hours of the morning grins  
**Sunstar648 1:15 AM: **lol jk jk  
**MidnightPilot1:15 AM: ****lol.. u know me, i dont do mornings, at all  
Sunstar648 1:15 AM: **yeah i know lol  
**Sunstar648 1:15 AM: **you'd think you'll make an exception for me but noooooo  
**Sunstar648 1:15 AM: **hmph.  
**MidnightPilot1:16 AM: ****i could actually see u tomorrow, but i was thinking that its much better off without me seein u again  
MidnightPilot 1:16 AM: im not very good at goodbyes  
Sunstar648 1:16 AM: **hey based on my phone conversations, you think i am?

_Making Excuses again...You were always too kind. Never wanting to unintentionally hurt me, yet all up for for the intentional parts. _A Bitter Laugh echos in the darkness.

**MidnightPilot 1:16 AM: and it'll make it easier  
Sunstar648 1:16 AM: **yeah, we like things to be easy , dont we  
**MidnightPilot 1:17 AM: ****sure do**

Wrong.

**Sunstar648 1:17 AM: **see me tomorrow.  
**MidnightPilot 1:17 AM: ****i cant  
MidnightPilot 1:17 AM: i wont  
MidnightPilot 1:17 AM: i hate the climatic ending  
Sunstar648 1:17 AM: **lol  
**Sunstar648 1:17 AM: **but you do it oh so well  
**MidnightPilot 1:18 AM: ****and for some reason i get nervous when im gonna see u  
MidnightPilot 1:18 AM: hehe, yea i know  
MidnightPilot 1:18 AM:  
Sunstar648 1:18 AM: **no, i dont think youget nervouse, i think you get worried that im going to pull some crazy stunt thatll piss you off  
**Sunstar648 1:18 AM: **cause, i usually do  
**MidnightPilot 1:19 AM: ****heh, that too  
MidnightPilot 1:19 AM: well my mind is made up, i cant see you  
MidnightPilot 1:19 AM: i mean, we'll talk and stuff...  
MidnightPilot1:19 AM: u'll rule Orb, marry whatshis face  
Sunstar648 1:19 AM: **-.-  
**MidnightPilot 1:20 AM: ****ill get Lacus  
MidnightPilot 1:20 AM: we'll be fine  
MidnightPilot 1:20 AM:  
Sunstar648 1:20 AM: **lol thats nice scenario  
**MidnightPilot 1:20 AM: ****ha yeah, the way my life is going right now, i needed a nice one  
Sunstar648 1:20 AM: **you're life is going just the way you wanted to, you should be happy  
**MidnightPilot 1:20 AM: ****haha  
MidnightPilot 1:21 AM: thats funny  
MidnightPilot 1:21 AM: i needed that one  
MidnightPilot 1:21 AM: wooh**

_Tell me that you need me to have a happy life.._

**Sunstar648 1:21 AM: **what could possibly be wrong  
**Sunstar648 1:21 AM: **your going to PLANT arent you  
**Sunstar648 1:21 AM: **thats what you wanted  
**MidnightPilot 1:21 AM: ****oh, trust me, you dont know the half of it  
Sunstar648 1:22 AM:** you still have your friends, you'll be in touch maybe not as close but you'll see them again  
**MidnightPilot 1:22 AM: ****heh, its nothing, seriously, its fine  
Sunstar648 1:22 AM: **come on you know you and athrun will still be close lol  
**MidnightPilot 1:22 AM: ****heh, thats not it  
MidnightPilot1:22 AM: lol  
Sunstar648 1:22 AM: **Lacus?  
**MidnightPilot1:22 AM: ****oh wow  
Sunstar648 1:23 AM: **im good  
**Sunstar648 1:23 AM: **i know  
**MidnightPilot 1:23 AM: ****i mean, nah, not really..  
MidnightPilot 1:23 AM: lol  
MidnightPilot 1:23 AM: i win, big brother always wins )  
Sunstar648 1:23 AM: **lol oh please it is , and im the big one -.-  
**MidnightPilot 1:23 AM: ****sigh  
MidnightPilot 1:23 AM: shes not the whole thing, but part of it  
Sunstar648 1:24 AM: **maybe you can see her tomorrow and do what you wanted to do  
**Sunstar648 1:24 AM: **you should take the chance while you still have it  
**MidnightPilot 1:24 AM: ****yeah its not gonna happen  
Sunstar648 1:24 AM: **why not  
**MidnightPilot1:24 AM: ****its fine, nvm  
Sunstar648 1:25 AM: **never let me get too close  
**Sunstar648 1:25 AM: **okies.  
**Sunstar648 1:25 AM: **  
**MidnightPilot 1:25 AM: ****u really wanna know?  
Sunstar648 1:25 AM: **yeah  
**MidnighPilot 1:25 AM: ****wel ur shit outta luck, cuz i honestly, from the bottom of my heart, dont know  
**A slam at the desk, a yell is heard.

He himself sits there with a deflating smile. " I know you know I know.."

**Sunstar648 1:30 AM: **I'm going to miss you  
**MidnightPilot 1:30 AM: ****sigh, ima miss you too  
**

The Silence is deafining, no message for some time. "We could pretend that this night will never end..." Her hand gracefully touches the screen where his name is reflected upon, her forehead pressed against the screen unknowingly mimicing the same action as her **twin brother**.

**MidnightPilot 1:42 AM: it is getting kinda late  
Sunstar648 1:43 AM: **yeah  
**MidnightPilot 1:43 AM: ****shit  
Sunstar648 1:43 AM: **?  
**MidnightPilot 1:43 AM: ****nothing  
Sunstar648 1:43 AM: **lol..  
**MidnightPilot 1:43 AM: ****i should get goin  
MidnightPilot 1:43 AM: i guess  
Sunstar648 1:43 AM: **oh  
**Sunstar648 1:43 AM: **yeah of course  
**Sunstar648 1:43 AM: **you need to be well rested  
**MidnightPilot 1:43 AM: ****oh dont get it twisted  
MidnightPilot 1:44 AM: ima go play like grandia or something  
MidnightPilot 1:44 AM: till around 4  
MidnightPilot 1:44 AM: )  
Sunstar648 1:44 AM: **lol thats.. great  
**MidnightPilot 1:44 AM: ****fuck, why is this so hard  
Sunstar648 1:44 AM: **grandia 4?  
**Sunstar648 1:44 AM: **.  
**Sunstar648 1:44 AM: **what  
**MidnightPilot 1:45 AM: ****lol, wow, its grandia 3, first of all  
Sunstar648 1:45 AM: **lol sorry.  
**MidnightPilot 1:45 AM: ****and no, saying goodbye  
Sunstar648 1:45 AM: **mabe because saying good byes arent fun  
**Sunstar648 1:45 AM: **and plus its online  
**Sunstar648 1:45 AM: **its so...  
**MidnightPilot 1:47 AM: ****(  
Sunstar648 1:47 AM: **so  
**MidnightPilot 1:47 AM: ****so  
Sunstar648 1:47 AM: **heh  
**Sunstar648 1:47 AM: **im still going to be doing these " . " i hope you know.  
**MidnightPilot 1:47 AM: ****just as long as u dont forget where u got em from  
MidnightPilot 1:48 AM: )  
Sunstar648 1:49 AM: **lol hey maybe i will  
**Sunstar648 1:49 AM: **yanno  
**Sunstar648 1:49 AM: **erasing you from my memory and all  
**Sunstar648 1:49 AM: **:P  
**MidnightPilot 1:49 AM: ****touche  
MidnightPilot1:49 AM: (poke)  
Sunstar648 1:50 AM: **giggles  
**MidnightPilot 1:50 AM: ****heh  
Sunstar648 1:50 AM: **you should go before i start getting sappy and say things we'll both regret..  
**MidnightPilot 1:50 AM: ****lol, like what  
Sunstar648 1:50 AM: **hmph.  
**MidnightPilot 1:51 AM: ****haha  
MidnightPilot 1:51 AM: alright, im out  
Sunstar648 1:51 AM: **heh

Images of Last night played before her, she knew he was waiting for her to make the move to let it be known to the public that they loved each other, but she couldn't do it. How Could she? She knew or at least believe she knew, she didn't actually _know _for crist sake. She unfortunately stood there in the presence of Yzak the last remaining member from the group that has yet to gone home, her hands clutched together by her chest, watching him hail a cab with eyes as clear as day during a 4 am departure. Watched him leave she did, and not a moment of protest.

Not this time.

**Sunstar648 1:51 AM: **wait  
**MidnightPilot 1:51 AM: ****im sure we'll keep in touch, no matter how much i try to block u out, i cant  
Sunstar648 1:52 AM: **wtf am i suppose to say lol  
**MidnightPilot 1:52 AM: ****lol iono  
Sunstar648 1:52 AM: **is there  
**Sunstar648 1:52 AM: **really no way  
**Sunstar648 1:52 AM: **i can see you before you go  
**Sunstar648 1:53 AM: **dont answer  
**Sunstar648 1:53 AM: **nevermind  
**MidnightPilot1:53 AM: ****ok  
Sunstar648 1:53 AM: **Kira!  
**Sunstar648 1:53 AM: **argh  
**MidnightPilot 1:53 AM: ****yeah  
Sunstar648 1:53 AM: **yeah.. no way?  
**MidnightPilot 1:53 AM: ****u told me not to answer  
MidnightPilot1:53 AM: and yeah, no way  
Sunstar648 1:54 AM: **why can't i believe it.  
**MidnightPilot 1:54 AM: ****cuz its not true  
MidnightPilot 1:54 AM: i just dont want to see you  
MidnightPilot 1:54 AM: its not you, its me  
Sunstar648 1:54 AM: **wow  
**Sunstar648 1:54 AM: **wow  
**Sunstar648 1:54 AM: **rofl  
**Sunstar648 1:54 AM: **i never thought  
**MidnightPilot 1:54 AM: ****heh  
Sunstar648 1:54 AM: **id see that line  
**MidnightPilot 1:54 AM: ****lol  
Sunstar648 1:55 AM: **you know how you always tell me you regret it Kira  
**MidnightPilot 1:55 AM: ****yep  
Sunstar648 1:55 AM: **Don't regret not doing this.. please  
**MidnightPilot 1:55 AM: ****so ur telling me to regret doing it  
MidnightPilot 1:55 AM?  
Sunstar648 1:55 AM: **im telling you to not have anything to regret  
**MidnightPilot 1:56 AM: ****i wont, and if i see u, i will  
MidnightPilot 1:56 AM: trust me  
MidnightPilot1:56 AM: this is the best way  
Sunstar648 1:57 AM: **lol.. everytime i fight you on your decision you dont want me to and everytime i dont apparently i should have  
**MidnightPilot AM: ****lol yeah  
MidnightPilot 1:58 AM: ok, well, we'll keep in touch, i promise  
Sunstar648 1:58 AM: **no  
**Sunstar648 1:58 AM: **no!  
**MidnightPilot 1:58 AM: ****sorry  
MidnightPilot 1:58 AM: bye cagalli  
MidnightPilot signed off at 1:58 AM**

And just like that. It's over, to never see him again.

A fleeting memory is passed through her eyes, her only visual aid, as the screen turns off.

His face against hers, his lips, breath, mouth, voice against hers... against her ear. _Because we are twins._

"Because we are twins"

_Because I love you too much._

" Because I love you too much" A sob.

_It would have never worked out._

" And now you're gone."

A sound is heard, at first unrecognizable to the state that she is in, and then it hits her, a small gleem of happiness.

"Kira!" Reaching for the phone, stumbling in the dark, she picks it up Eagerly.

"Hello!"

"Hey."

"..."

"You there?"

A Thud is heard as she falls once again, and he is never there to catch her.

" Hello? Cagalli?"

" Yeah I'm here... Athrun"

**Well How'd you like it? Haha It probably really sucked, but please review to tell me so! P I know it was really long for a one shot, sorry about that, I would have split them up, but the atmosphere of the story would have been ruined that way. Anyways love ya all **

**  
**


End file.
